The present invention relates to providing real time data representing whether a store or shop is open for business.
Many stores display the open or closed status of the store via a sign. For example, the sign may display “closed” on one side and “open” on the opposite side. The sign may be positioned such that passersby may read and determine whether the store may be entered for business. More recently, many powered open signs comprise neon tubing shaped to spell the word “open.” When lit, passersby know the store may be entered for business.